


getting an early start

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [310]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Impregnation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sitri wants a family, Jeralt is going to make that happen.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother
Series: Commissions [310]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 9





	getting an early start

The two of them fall asleep not long after discussing their mutual desire to start a family together. Jeralt finds himself sleeping a lot easier, knowing that he has properly discussed it all with Sitri, and that she has been able to set his mind at ease about everything. Though it still might be a bit selfish of him, to want so much in his unique circumstances, he also knows that he is not just doing this for himself, but for the woman that he loves, the woman that he would do anything for.

He falls asleep easily, holding her close and sleeping very peacefully, all through the night. In the morning, though, he is woken up rather suddenly by movement, and by his wife getting under the sheets, so that she can wrap her lips around his cock. Pulling the sheets back, Jeralt looks down at her, and she looks up at him, an uncharacteristically playful look in her eyes. She has only ever made these sorts of expressions for him, and he loves to see that, loves to see the way she looks at him, completely differently, something reserved only for the bedroom.

Even so, this is a lot to wake up to. The two of them have been anything but chaste since actually getting together, but he is still not used to how excitable Sitri is. She normally lets him wake up a little before climbing on top of him to try and get things started, but this morning, she seems even more excited than usual, and it does not take a genius to figure out what has her in this sort of mood.

Their conversation from the previous night comes back to him all at once, and he is filled with a sudden warmth in his heart, remembering the fact that they have decided to start a family together, to have a child. It is something that he has dreaded addressing for so long, and yet, now that it is out in the open, he is so happy to know that they are going through with it, regardless of any worries that he might have. The two of them bring out an impulsive side in one another, and he is not sure if that is a good thing or not, but he is inclined to believe that it is.

That being said, the warm, happy, family feeling is quick to be replaced by something else, considering the way that Sitri has decided to wake him up this morning. Jeralt reaches a hand down to start rubbing the small of her back as she fits his cock in her mouth, still looking up at him, her gaze never faltering. It makes him want to spend the whole day in bed getting started on the whole family thing, and maybe they will do just that. Neither of them are particularly busy today, and if they skipped out on a few things, then maybe no one would even notice…

“Fuck,” he groans, unable to help himself, his voice still low and scratchy from just waking up. It certainly is a lot to wake up to, and she really is the most perfect wife he could ever imagine. Naturally, this is not going to do much in terms of starting that family, but if this is what she wants to start with, then he is not going to be the one to point that out, since he gets to just lay here and take it, letting her have her way with him, making him shudder with his arousal.

Soon enough, he is doing more than just rubbing her back, digging his fingers in a bit to make her moan around him, her soft nosies further muffled. Sitri is not the loudest of lovers, so he delights in any noise that he can get her to make, turning it into a bit of a challenge for himself, to see how loud he can get her to be, and to see if he can break his record from the last time. Sitri certainly welcomes that challenge, letting him do whatever he wants to try and please her, but even when she is doing something entirely meant for him, it is exciting to know that there are things he can do to get her going.

Her soft moans are turning him on so much that he does not know how much more of this that he can take. He knows his own limits, and as much as he loves all of this, he also knows that if he lets himself get off from this, then that will hinder their progress today. Naturally, he knows that there is really no limit to any of that, and that they can take their time with it. It is not even certain that today will be the day, no matter how hard they go at it, but the more they do, the more likely that it is.

So, of course, he wants to do as much as he can, in the time that they have. Which means that, as much as he hates it, he has to pull on her shoulder a bit, trying to pry her back as he groans, “Come on, that’s enough of that. You don’t wanna do me in that soon, do ya?”

Pulling back, Sitri looks up at him and shakes her head. “I suppose not,” she replies. “I just wanted to make sure you were awake.”

“With a show like that? You know me better than that, how could that _not_ completely wake me up?” he asks with a chuckle. As he laughs, Sitri pushes the sheets the rest of the way off of her, so that she can sit up on top of him, sitting right there on his thighs while she looks at him with a ghost of a smile, and that same playful glint in her eyes that sets his heart absolutely racing.

“Just let me know what you want,” she says, as if she even needs to ask.

Which is exactly why he replies, “You know damn well what it is I want.” That seems to excite her quite a bit, especially the low voice he uses as he says it, looking her directly in the eyes. For a moment, he does consider taking that back, and asking if she wants anything first.

After all, she has spent plenty of time helping to get him warmed up when he woke up pretty much ready to go. She should be the one getting all of that attention, she should be the one getting properly warmed up, but then, he has no idea how long she has been awake, thinking about this and letting her impatience grow. For all he knows, she has been taking care of herself for a while, rather than waking him up. That being said, that still leaves him wanting to do more for her so that she is not left doing everything on her own, but she is already moving, ready to give him exactly what he wants.

Sitri is not wasting any time with this, just as eager as he is to get things started. It will be a bit before they even know if their efforts have paid off, which means that they are both going to want to do nothing but this until they know for sure. He can already imagine just how insatiable his wife is going to become after this, and the thought is exhausting and invigorating all at once. Jeralt can hardly wait, and can only hope that he is actually able to properly keep up with her.

Getting on top of him, she straddles his lap with that hint of a smile on her face, and a hungry look in her eyes. She rubs on top of him, letting the tip of his cock tease up against her, and like this, he can feel just how wet she actually is. There is no way she has not done something to get herself ready, unless the idea of being impregnated by her husband really excites her that much. Either way, he really can’t imagine anything sexier than that, than knowing just how much she wants it, whether it is to the point that she gets that wet on her own, or if it is to the point that she touches herself while lying next to him in bed.

No matter how he looks at it, and no matter what it really is, it just further cements that Sitri really is the perfect woman, in every way. In a way, it is no wonder that she was so easily able to tame him and bend him to her will, after so many years of convincing himself that he could never, and should never have anything like this.

“You’re ready, aren’t you?” he asks, as she hesitates, teasing him a bit more. As he speaks, he reaches up to put his hands on her hips, holding her steady. There is a part of him that is tempted to just pull her right down onto him, but he hesitates on that, letting her keep the control for the time. He is still waking up, after all, when she seems to have perfect clarity with everything that she does.

Rather than answering his question verbally, she answers by pushing down onto him, slowly at first, but then, as soon as he is started to penetrate her, she gives up on anything resembling patience, and all but impales herself on his cock. His grip tightens, his fingers digging into her hips, as he moans out for her, and she lets out a soft whimper, letting herself get completely carried away by all of this. She is never incredibly expressive, but she is the most expressive when the two of them are in bed together, and he always strives to see just how much he can get her to express herself, how loud she can be and what faces she can make, all for him.

Right now, she is in complete control, though, and Jeralt is just helpless beneath her as she settles into it, and finally starts to move. Once she has begun pushing herself up and down, hands pushing down onto his chest to give her additional momentum, he is lost to that pleasure again. He can’t contain himself, not in the slightest, his moans growing louder and louder as his wife rides him. She continues to merely whimper for him, her voice so soft that his mostly covers it, but even that is a lot coming from her, and they have still just barely gotten started, so he is not counting it as a loss just yet.

Any evidence that she is enjoying herself is enough to spur him on, so nothing can ever really count as a loss in that regard. As long as he can tell that she is happy, as long as there is some sign that this feels as good for her as it does for him, he does not care if she is quiet and reserved. Getting her to lose herself in it so much that her stoic exterior starts to crumble is just a bonus, a little challenge that he can take on whenever he wants to. But there is no penalty for not breaking any previous records.

Certainly there is never any drawback, because he loves every reaction that he is able to get out of her, no matter how big or small it may be. He loves it because it is Sitri, and because it is something that Sitri is doing that is meant only for him, something that he never has to share with anyone else. In this room, she becomes someone different, someone that only he knows, and someone that only he will ever get to know. How could he ever ask for anything more than that?

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” he breathes, trying his best to communicate what it is that’s on his mind right now. That is all that he can really think to say at all, the words in his mind impossible to verbalize, at least right now, while she continues to ride him, pushing him closer and closer to his climax. Jeralt can’t think of anything like this, and it is so dizzying to be completely at her mercy like this, driving him wild but also leaving him desperate to regain control, and as soon as possible.

He lets her keep it up, though, lets her bounce on top of him, whimpering as it becomes clear that she is nearing her own limit, until finally, there is nothing else for it but for her to give in completely. With a sharp cry, Sitri comes for him, and he is just barely aware of the sound she makes, trying to determine just how loud she is in comparison to last night, before he is pushed over the edge as well, quickly joining her in bliss.

As he pumps her full of his seed, coming hard and clinging to her all the while, he thinks that her cry was pretty loud, but that he can get her to be a lot louder. That is his challenge for today, and Jeralt groans as he lets the pleasure wash over him, until it finally starts to subside, leaving him in the peace of the afterglow. A peace that can’t last for long, because he knows that she will not be done with him just yet, and he really does not want to be done with her either.

He needs to act quickly, though, or else she is going to get it into her head to take the lead again, and he wants to be the one on top this time. It is impossible to resist his natural, dominant desire to take charge, so that he can better do everything in his power to make her scream for him. No matter what, he is going to make her scream, make her lose complete control as she gives into all of her most wild impulses. And hopefully, soon enough, they will find out that their efforts have paid off and that she is pregnant with his child, so that the two of them can get started on that family that they both want so much.

Sitting up, he moves so that he can flip them, getting her on her back before getting on top of her, and pinning her hands above her head. He has no quite bounced back enough to be able to have his way with her just yet, but until then, he is more than happy to take his time getting warmed up, he just knew that he needed to act quickly, so that he could regain control in the situation, and properly assert his dominance.

Beneath him, Sitri looks so perfect, so flushed and needy that he can’t help pressing his lips to hers, to give her a long and passionate kiss. Already, he can feel himself starting to stir, knowing that it will not be long before his excitement starts to get the better of him, and then he will be able to give it to her all over again, fucking her until she is weak for him, fucking her until she comes for him again, and until he is able to come inside of her again, ready to fill her as many times as it will take to ensure that he gets his wife pregnant.

If he has to spend all day in bed with her, Jeralt has already decided that he is more than up for the task. As long as she keeps kissing him like this, he is certain that he will be able to get right back in the mood, over and over again, no matter how tired he may be. She could completely exhaust him, and he would always want to get right back to it with another kiss like this, regardless of which one of them ends up on top each time. Jeralt is certain of that, and certain of how badly he needs her right now.

He decides to tease her for a bit first, since she went to so much effort to get him all teased and warmed up, and even did everything for herself before he woke up. It is only fair that, whether she needs it or not, he do a little bit to her, and so he holds her wrists with one hand and reaches the other down between her legs, so that he can start touching her, making her whimper for him. She must be pretty excited, to be left making noise over such slight touches from him, and that just turns him on that much more.

His thumb strokes her clit while he pushes his index finger inside of her, making her gasp out. She is still so sensitive from riding him, and so, it is easy to get her close just like this. Jeralt takes his time, teasing her and edging her, not sure yet if he is going to let her get off on this or if he is going to make her wait until he is inside of her before he lets her come. In the meantime, Sitri just writhes beneath him, so easily overwhelmed by it all.

It is adorable, honestly, the way that he can render her completely weak once he has started. She is just too cute, once he starts to cause her mask to crumble, once she has allowed him to see the fact that is reserved only for him. Jeralt can’t get enough of it, and he decides then to be a little generous, to let her come before he fucks her again, because he is just that grateful to be able to see her like this, and he wants to see a little bit more in the moment.

He keeps it up, not slowing for even a second as he watches her fall apart more and more for him, his perfect little wife that hides her feelings so well from everyone but him. For him, she might as well be an open book at this point, or at least it feels that way when he can see just how much she is enjoying this at just a glance. Hopelessly in love with her, and desperate to be inside of her again, he does not slow down until she is crying out for him, a little bit louder this time, coming hard beneath his touch.

And even then he does not slow, just because he pulls his hand back while she is riding out her orgasm. Instead, he is quick to shift his own position, moving as quickly as possible so that he can thrust into her all at once, groaning as he fills her in the midst of her climax, which no doubt prolongs it by quite a bit. At least, it feels like she keeps going for quite a while after that, her voice breaking as she comes harder for him, while he settles into her.

Once Sitri finally starts to come down from this high, breathless as she regains her composure, she moves her legs to wrap them around him, as if to tell him that she wants him to stay right here, and not to think about getting back off of her until they are both satisfied. Jeralt is more than happy to comply, and starts to slowly thrust down into her, teasing her with his lazy rhythm as he listens to her adorable little whimpers. By now, she is well past the point of getting that calm facade back, and is forced to show it all, trembling beneath him.

Slowly but surely, he begins to pick up the pace, never missing a chance to tease her along the way, even though he is driving himself crazy with the way that he drags it out. She is so tight around him and they are both left so sensitive after such a long and eventful morning, one that is probably going to lead into a much longer and more more eventful day, if either of them have any say in it. She clings to him as he fucks her faster and faster, until he has fallen into that reckless and possessive rhythm that she loves so much from him.

On top of her, it reminds him just how much bigger he is than her, and how small she feels in comparison, which only makes him feel that much bigger. It gives him such a wonderful sense of power, especially knowing that, despite everything, she can more than handle him, so there is no need for him to be so careful with her. Sitri is sickly and delicate, never able to wander very far from her home, but at the very least, this is one thing that she has proven herself capable of handling with no trouble at all.

At first, he did try to be careful with her, but they were quick to discover her limits, and how far they were from actually reaching them. Now, they push those limits whenever they can, and he is never too much for her to handle, no matter how close he may actually get. She is perfect in every way, and when it comes to these matters, she proves that she is perfectly suited for him, almost as if the two of them were destined for each other, like they were always meant to end up like this.

In that regard, maybe it is alright for him to have taken things so far with her, even when he never thought that he should enter into a relationship like this. If they were meant to be like this, then it is only right that he follow along with that part of his destiny, and if that is the case, then it might not even be as bad he initially thought, for the two of them to have a family together. Maybe he is worrying for nothing, and maybe there has never been anything to worry about.

No matter what the case may be, he is far too happy in the moment to every worry about what could happen, or what he should or should not have done. He is too happy when he is with her to want anything other than this, and in the moment, in _this_ moment, the only thing he wants is to keep fucking her until they are both satisfied, at least for the moment. There is never going to be anyone more important to him than her, with the possible exception of their yet to be conceived child.

Sitri trembles beneath him, too close to hold out anymore, and Jeralt does everything that he can to drive her the rest of the way over that edge, until he has her nearly screaming for him as she comes hard. It is the loudest he has ever heard her, and knowing that that is due entirely to what he has done for her fills him with a sense of pride like no other. It is such a boost to his ego that he can’t help but pound into her just a little bit harder, just a little bit rougher, until he is joining her in that bliss, groaning low as he goes limp on top of her, filling her with his seed.

Once he lets go of her hands, she wraps her arms around his neck, though he does have to pull out of her embrace before he collapses on top of her. Once he lays next to her, though, he pulls her on top of him so that he can hold her close, letting her cling as much as she wants. The two of them are just catching their breath for now, but he has no doubt that she will be ready to go again soon, not nearly done with him. He rather likes this insatiable side of his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
